


Jitters

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Aleister Black/Tommy End One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Jitters

Your right knee bounced up and down as you sat on a production case backstage at the Electric Ballroom ahead of that night’s Chapter taping. It was your first night after being at the Projo and, now that it was almost show time, your nerves were going haywire and you weren’t sure you could control them. Your hands were shaking as you tried to open your water bottle, causing it to fall from your grasp and roll across the floor.

“I’ll get it,” said Tommy as he was walking towards you.

“T-thanks,” you stuttered, trying hard to remain calm.

“You okay?” he asked, as he picked up your water bottle.

“Um… yeah,” you lied.

Tommy stepped closer to you and handed you back the bottle.

“You don’t seem okay. Your leg’s shaking,” he pointed out, taking a seat next to you. “Nervous about your first match?”

“They’re going to hate me,” you sighed, playing nervously with the bottle in your hands. “I’m not as good as Toni, or Jinny, or Kay Lee… I’m not good enough to be here and they’re all going to boo and laugh at me and…”

Tommy frowned and lightly wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

“I promise you that everyone out there is going to love you {Y/N},” he said sincerely. “I’ve seen what you can do and you are amazing. You are going to blow people’s minds.”

“You… you really think so?”

“I know so. I believe in you.”

You smiled lightly and hugged Tommy just as your music started.

“Thanks Tommy. You’re a star.”

“I’ve been called a lot of things but a star is not one of them,” he chuckled.

“Well, you’re a star to me,” you grinned. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck {Y/N},” he smiled. “Not that you need it.”

You smiled at him again and turned to the curtain to make your entrance, all your nerves vanishing as you stepped through to a huge reaction.


End file.
